


A Different Kind of Love

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Written for DoctorRosePrompts -We need more Rose and Tony sibling focused fics. Here's mine.





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, all Rose wanted to have was a sibling.

Sure, she had her mother, and they were close, but, Rose needed someone who would just get what it was like to have Jackie Tyler as a mother. Someone who could share the responsibility with her when her mother got older. But, Rose needed someone who wasn't her mother. She was envious of the sibling relationships most of her mate's had, and a part of her wished for a sibling of her own.

But, it wasn't meant to be. Rose spent the first nineteen years of her life alone, until she met the Doctor.

She spent two years travelling with the wonderful man in his magic box, falling in love with him eventually. Finally, she had someone. He wasn't a sibling , but he was so much more to her. She planned to stay with him forever.

Until the ghosts came. Then Torchwood. Cybermen and Daleks together. She tried to hang on, but she couldn't.

She fell.

Luckily Pete who wasn't her father caught her before she fell into the void. But Rose lost the love of her life.

For weeks, Rose was on auto pilot. She barely registered as Pete took her and her mother home, and set up their lives in his universe. She was told that Jackie had been sent away to therapy, and that she was their daughter they adopted out. She barely registered when her mother and Pete told her that they were getting married. She attended the wedding, her mother's maid of honour, her mind occupied, wishing it was hers and the Doctors wedding instead.

It was all _wrong_.

Then her mother and Pete sat her down, and told her that she was going to become a sister.

Somewhere in her mind reminded Rose that she always wanted a sibling. And now, at the age of 21, she was going to get one.

The news gave her a reality fix. She could either do nothing, and wallow away, OR, she could find her way back to the Doctor. After she said goodbye to the love of her life on the beach in Norway, Rose fell into a pattern of work and sleep, determined to make the Dimension Cannon give her the best possible chance to the Doctor. As her mother's belly grew, so did Rose's determination and her love for her sibling. Her heart ached, knowing eventually she would have to say goodbye to her little brother or sister. But, she needed to be with the Doctor.

When Tony was born, Rose held him in his arms, the baby tiny and squirmy. And Rose fell in love. It was a different kind of love, but she was in love with her brother. 

"Hello, Tony" she had whispered to the tiny baby. "I'm your sister"

Rose started telling her brother bedtime stories about the Doctor and her travels. She told tales about a man who could change his face, and his magical blue box. She told tales about visiting different worlds. Of frozen waves that she could walk under. Meeting cat nuns and cars that could fly high in the sky. Being knighted by Queen Victoria and being exiled on the same day. Cheering on athletes at the London Olympic Games. She chose to not tell him about the scary aliens she had encountered and the really frightening adventures.

She also told him how much she loved the Doctor , and that she would always love him, her little brother.

"I'll never forget you Tony" she told him, when the stars started going out. A sign that she really needed to find the Doctor.

She hugged her brother tight when she zipped up her blue leather jacket. She had a gut feeling today was the day. The day she would be back with her Doctor.

The last thing she heard was her brother clinging to their mother, in tears, sobbing and calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't expecting to write another chapter ! However, NewElizaD mentioned "Now you have to write one with Rose coming back with Tentoo!" 
> 
> You asked, I deliver.

She thought she wouldn't see her brother again.

Rose assumed when she jumped, and found the Doctor again, that she would stay. She certainly didn't expect to be left on Bad Wolf Bay again, with the 'other' Doctor (she couldn't call him Doctor just yet, it felt strange).

They hopped into a fast zeppelin that would get them back to London that night. During the trip, the 'other' Doctor and her kept glancing at one another, offering small smiles and polite conversation while her mother well, chatted all the way home.

"You need to apologise to Tony, you know. He was cryin' for nearly an hour you know" Jackie mentioned at one stage during the trip.

Rose nodded, feeling sorrowful.

"Yeah I know"

The Doctor glanced at her again from his seat across from her.

"Tell me about your brother"

So Rose did. She told him about Tony, and how this little boy changed her life. How he gave her hope in the darkest of days. The Doctor listened intently, cutting in only to ask questions, finally uttering with a fond smile:

"I can't wait to meet him"

When they landed, Pete and Tony were waiting for them in the airport arrivals area. Tony caught eye of his mother and sister entering through the gate, and raced over to them as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Rose, Rose, Rose! You came back!!! I missed you!" he squealed, clutching tight to his sister's legs. Rose swung him up so she could give her brother a hug.

"Oh, Tony, I'm sorry I made you cry" she murmured into his small ear as he snuggled into his sister's shoulder. Rose caught her mother's eye while she and Pete gave each other a hug and kiss hello. The look clearly said "Thank you"

Rose smiled to herself as Tony peeked over her shoulder, noticing the Doctor standing awkwardly away from the family.

"Whose he?"

Rose smiled and dropped her brother to the ground. She knelt down to his level.

"Remember those stories I told you 'bout the Doctor? Well, I found him, and he's here to stay". She caught his eye, still standing awkwardly to the side, occupying himself by watching the hubbub of the busy area.

"Doctor, would you like to meet Tony?" she called. His face lit up.

"Of course"

Suddenly, calling him the Doctor didn't seem so strange at all.


End file.
